The Young God Chronicles: Chapter 4
Chapter 4 Zeus awoke to Metis gently shaking his shoulder. She was dressed in formal robes and her hair was braided down one side. She noticed he was awake and gave him a small smile. He smiled back at her. "It is time to meet the council Komistis." Metis said grimly loosing her smile. Zeus's smile faded as he sat up in his bed. "I will be waiting for you just outside the door to take you to the Council Room." Metis explained. She exited and Zeus got out of bed. He washed and oiled his skin so that it shined. He donned his chiton and laced his sandals. He stood at the door and took a few breaths to calm the fluttering in his stomach. He oppened the door and saw a young man talking to Metis. He had black hair pulled back in a ponytail and he wore an embroidered cloth around his waist and laced sandals. He spotted Zeus and his eyes quickly assessed the youth. Metis turned and saw Zeus standing there and quickly introduced the two. "Komistis, this is Prometheus, son of Iapetus. Prometheus, this is Komistis. He is the new Cup Bearer." "Hopefully." Zeus added. Prometheus chuckled and Zeus saw relife wash over Metis's face. "Well we shall find out soon. Prometheus would you like to accompany us?" Metis asked. Prometheus shrugged his shoulders. "I was on my way there anyways." He replied. The trio walked to the throne room of the Titans together. None of them knew it but soon there fates would be intertwined forever. They reached a set of tall wooden doors and Prometheus pushed them open with ease. Zeus's eyes widened as the doors swung open. The walls were made of gold and silver. Large gems, rubies, saphirres, diamonds, were embedded in the ceiling. Black collums rose to the ceiling. Twelve thrones were arranged in a semi-circle. The head throne was farthest from the doors and raised up on a platform, the other eleven thrones sat level with the ground. The right side was all men and the left side was all women. There was a faint hum resounding through the room, emitted from the powerful figured seated on the thrones. Each member of the council was thrirty feet tall, all dressed in formal attire chatting with each other. Zeus looked to the highest throne and for the first time in his immortal life knew true fear. Kronos, his father, the Titan King, Lord of Time, sat on his black throne and looked down on Zeus as he walked forward. Kronos's golden eyes seemed to bore through him. In his right hand he held his scythe, a menassing weapon given to him by Gaea to slice up Ouranos. Kronos tapped his scythe on the floor and the sound echoed through the room. The council quieted down and they faced the trio. Prometheus and Metis bowed to the Titan King and Zeus followed their example. Prometheus walked over to one of the titans and stood at the foot of his throne. The titan had black hair and pure silver eyes. In his hand he held a spear. The titan was Iapetus, 'The Piercer'. Metis remained by Zeus's side but nodded to a titan sitting on the male side of the room. He was muscular with blue skin and dark hair. Sticking up from his hair was a pair of horns, but upon closer inspection Zeus could tell they were actually crab claws. It was Metis's father Oceanus. "Metis." Kronos spoke. His voice sounded like knives being sharpened. "Who is this young man you have brought before us?" A women on Kronos's right stood. She was dressed in golden robes and had jet black hair like Zeus's. "My lord." She spoke. "This is a young man I spotted one day when I was walking through the island of Crete. His handsomeness and youth caught my eye. I sent Metis to bring him here to make him our new cup bearer since Prometheus has become too old and has desided to step down." Kronos stroked his beard looking at Zeus. "What is your name boy?" Kronos asked. "My name is Komistis, my lord." Zeus said trying not to make eye contact with the titan. "My mother is a dryad from Crete." "And your father?" Kronos asked. "My mother told me he was a titan. One who glowed with the power of the sun and who's eyes were of molten gold." Zeus replied. Everyone's eyes drifted to a figure sitting on Kronos's left. He seemed to be made of fire and his eyes were deffinatley molten gold. The Titan of light, Hyperion. Hyperion seemed shocked by this news and a woman sitting opposite Hyperion gave him the death glare. Kronos began to laugh. "Well brother it seems you've been busy." He thought a loud. Hyperion leaned forward in his seat. His face was burning with bright red flames most likely showing he was embarressd. "I'm not so certain he's my son." Hyperion stated. "Tell me boy are you able to control light? All of my children have some control over the visible spectrum." Zeus felt like a dog backed into a corner. He had to find a way to somehow prove he wasn't lying even though he was. He thought back to when he was ten. Gaea had visited him and tried to teach him a deadly techniuqie. However, the result of his lesson had destroyed a mountain top and set an island ablaze. "I...I..." Zeus began trying to find the right words to use to explain his powers. "Come on boy." Hyperion jeered "Show me you are of my blood line! If not you die!" Zeus got angry. He raised his hands to the sky and felt a deep pull in his gut. A low sound rumbled in the distance. It grew louder until it was directly over head. Each titan looked up wondering what strange spectale the boy was preforming. Metis quickly backed away from Zeus. The pulling in Zeus's gut hurt but he knew he had to finish. He brought he hands together quickly and pointed them at Hyperion. A blinding flash emitted from his hands and two powerful lightning bolts shot forward. The first of many the titans would see. Hyperion was too stunned to move and was blasted out of his seat. When the light dimmed and the dust cleared Hyperion lay unconsious behind his throne. The other titans stared in amazement at the child standing before them. Kronos was the first to react. He stood from him massive black throne and looked down on Zeus. He raised his hands and clapped them together slowly. The other titans joined in and soon the room was filled with applause. Zeus had been welcomed into the the Titan's palace with open arms. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Young God Chronicles